Lets turn that smile upside down
by gaara-kiara
Summary: just when gotham thought it couldnt get any worse Ace should up and gothom thought they had seen true chaos, chaos had nothing on her will batman be able to stop her has joker meet his match and someone from her past has caught her eye will gotham survive


Main character

First name: ace

Middle name: spades

Last name: anarchy

Specialist in: hand-to-hand combat, the human anatomy. Torture treatment, interrogation, and **manipulation. **

Status: Leader of "deck".

Illness: Kind of like tuberculosis, you developed headaches. You at times vomit, or cough out blood you need to take pills on a daily bases. Slight anxiety problem except you get excited other then frightened.

Race: ??? Looks Latin

Likes anything people view as wrong, grandma, violence, chaos, anarchy.

Dislikes: rules, police, most males, father, mother, and dull people.

Hair: Black

Eyes: A bright green

Height: 5'9

Figure: Like any female villain hot.

Scars: branded anarchy sign on her back.

Piercing: snake bites (2 piercing on her lip) and tongue.

Tattoos: the ace of spades card on her left wrist, and the initials jk (father Jacob and mother Kim) on her right wrist. And grandmothers name on neck (lily)

Age: 24

Past: her father a former military general became paranoid after the war had his wife in check as well as for ace. They were not allowed to step a toe out of line her mother became an alcoholic and watched as your father beat you into shape. Your grandmother tried to take you with her as much as she could, your family was poor and was seen as white trash so the kids would usually pick on you and trash your grandmas trailer. Her father had many books on the human anatomy and on murder cases. When you 1st killed a kid for hurting your grandma you began to make it look like your father did it when your grandma was murdered you went on a killing spree and killed with out remorse you were marked as insane you spent most of your life in the loony bin. When you broke free you started to move up in criminal status. you moved from town to town causing destruction. You knew gambol as a child he helped your grandma with you when he could. So know your on your way to Gotham to collect what's your's from the other mob bosses you have goons in every town you ever been to they get you info.

A flash back in the story will explain more.

Attitude: Sort of like the joker.

Others

Code name: king

Real name: Rey (Spanish for king)

Last name: tambo

Race: Latin American

Specialist: in hacking, weapon designer, weaponry assembler.

Status: Second best 3rd in command your right hand man.

Illness: Dependent Personality Disorder needs to be told or given a great amount of advice to be able to do something.

Hair: black hair

Eyes: hazel

Height: 6'3

Figure: well built athletic.

Scar: a small branded anarchy sign on his hand (all her followers have that brand mark)

Percings: his whole left ear and his chin

Tattoos: a crown on a skull the skulls forehead has a heart on it

Age: 27

Likes: queen and guns, loves toying with his victims, flirting, and technology

Dislikes: guys, primitive weapon's, sluts, out dated technology, and being called gay

Past: he's father-distributed drugs and weapons he used the computer to get info on FBI agents for his father. He shot his father he did it to see if his new invention would work. It never once affected him and was sent to the loony bin.

Attitude: pretty damn funny but knows when its time to work.

Code name: queen

Name: crystal

Last name: queen

Specialist: explosives, marksmen

Race: white

Status: 4th best 4th in command

Illness: Narcissistic Personality Disorder only to talk to people of her status needs to be center of attention loves her self.

Hair: blond

Eyes: blue

Height: 5'5

Figure: cute (lolita like)

Scar: anarchy brand on her hand

Percings: belly button

Tattoo: tiara wearing skull with jewelry hanging from its mouth and the diamond sign on its forehead.

Age: 29

Likes: jewels, king, money, guys, taunting her victims

Dislikes: other girls, rich sluty brats, bugs, anything not girly, weak girls who need hero's, the bomb squad.

Past: her father worked for the FBI he was in the bomb squad he had a library dedicated to bombs. She started reading at the age of 12 and blew her school up at age 18. She turned her self in explaining she just wanted to see how big the boom would be, and was sent to the loony bin.

Attitude: love herself, mostly keeps to herself or talks to king.

Name: Jacob

Last name: quinzel (sound familiar ya he's the brother of Harley quinzel she's about 24)

Code name: jack

Specialist: toxic gases and liquids, can read faces not the best but ok at it, likes to get into peoples heads.

Race: white

Status: 3rd best 2nd in command

Illness: Multiple Personality Disorder two peoples voices in his head.

Hair: blond

Eyes: blue

Height: 6'2

Figure: well built some what lanky

Scar: anarchy sign above his heart

Percings: one stud on each cheek

Tattoo: skull with the sign of clubs on his forehead

Age: 21

Likes: mixing gasses, loves ace just like Harley loves joker, loves getting into the victims head, loves feeling useful to ace.

Dislikes: guys that like ace, the joker, cops, his sister, and the voices in his head that wont shut up.

Past: in high school mixed the wrong gasses (on purpose just wanted to see how affective it was) it killed 6 students he blamed his partner he latter became a physiatrist and went to help at the loony bin.

Attitude: calm and quiet.

Clothing

Jacks: a tight black sleeveless shirt with his card design on the back baggy black pants with stitching black leather gloves front of shirt says.

Weapons: a belt on gasses and liquids one around is waist the other slung over his shoulder.

Queen: black leather shirt design of her card on the back ,black leather skirt and boots fish net gloves that go to her elbow.

Weapons: a bomb belt and two guns on her hips

King: black long sleeved shirt card design on the back, black leather pants fish net finger less gloves.

Weapons: his laptop, guns, and a tazer gun,

Ace: her jacket fits her like a glove, her left and right sleeve there are small pockets that hold her decks. Her right sleeve looks like it's held together by stitches the hoodie has the sign of tragedy on it speakers are built into the hoodie. Anarchy sign on the front of the jacket. Her pants are leather they look like cat woman's under the jacket she just wears a tube top with a red anarchy sign. She wears a mask it looks like Hannibal's mask but its black and were the mouth cover is it has a small comportment in the inside were she holds her pills. Has black fingerless gloves.

Weapons: on her sleeve pockets there are two types of cards the steal anarchy cards and the explosive cards the explosive cards can explode on contact or can be set to a time the steal cards are both trackers, and just a hurtful weapon with its sharp corners it can cut threw flesh.

Her mask can expel toxins ( thanks to jack) she can also produce small sonic waves only to blow a small hole threw a wall maybe for one person to fit through, also she has a bow and arrow like the one from (blade trinity) the arrow has the shape of anarchy sign and the edges are fucken sharp the arrow expanse when it enters the body they can also explode if she presses the right button. She replaced her teeth with vampire fangs the top fangs

Have a toxic liquid in it so if she bites down on you your tissue begins to rot slowly.


End file.
